Jason Voorhees/Moveset
Mortal Kombat X Combos Variation: Unstoppable *'Nightmare:' 1, 1. *'Shoulder Smash:' 1, 1, 1. *'Crown Crusher:' 1, 1, 2. *'Bad Omen:' Forward + 1, 2. *'Awakens:' Forward + 1, 2, 2. *'Killing Blow:' 2, 3. *'Killer:' 2, 4. *'Camp Killer:' Back + 2, 1 + 3. *'Camp Blood:' 3, 2. *'Run Away:' 3, 2, Up +1. *'Shattering Slam:' 3, 2, Down + 1. *'Final Friday:' Back + 3, 1 + 3. *'Stalker:' Forward + 4, 4. Variation: Slasher *'Nightmare:' 1, 1. *'Shoulder Smash:' 1, 1, 1. *'Cut n' Gut:' 1, 1, 2. *'The Innocent:' 1, 2. *'No Hiding:' 1, 2, 2. *'Heavy Bleeding:' Back + 1, 2. *'Machete Launch:' Back + 1, 2, 2. *'Never Dies:' 2, 3. *'Momma's Boy:' 2, 4. *'Serial Killer:' 3, 2. *'Drowning:' 3, 2, Up + 1. *'Payback:' 3, 2, Down + 1. *'Brooding:' Forward + 4, 2. Variation: Relentless *'Nightmare:' 1, 1. *'Shoulder Smash:' 1, 1, 1. *'Crown Crusher:' 1, 1, 2. *'Bad Omen:' Back + 1, 2. *'Awakens:' Back + 1, 2, 2. *'Killing Blow:' 2, 3. *'Killer:' 2, 4. *'Camp Killer:' Back + 2, 1 + 3. *'Camp Blood:' 3, 2. *'Run Away:' 3, 2, Up +1. *'Shattering Slam:' 3, 2, Down + 1. *'Final Friday:' Back + 3, 1 + 3. *'Stalker:' Forward + 4, 4. Special Moves Variation: Unstoppable *'Back Breaker:' Down, Back, Forward, 1. *'Spine Shatter:' Down, Back, Forward, 1 + 5. *'Choke:' Down, Forward, 1. *'Choke Slam:' Down, Forward, 1 + 5. *'Tight Squeeze:' Down, Back, Forward, 2. *'Crippler:' Down, Back, Forward, 2 + 5. *'Temple Punch:' Back, Forward, 3. *'Temple Slam:' Back, Forward, 3 + 5. *'Corpse Grab:' Down, Back, 1. *'Corpse Slam:' Down, Back, 1 + 5. *'Punishment:' Down, Down, 3. *'Rampant:' Down, Down, 3 + 5. *'Rise:' Down, Down, 4. *'Corpse Walk:' Down, Down, 4 + 5. Variation: Slasher *'Shoulder Push:' Back, Forward, 3. *'Shoulder Charge:' Back, Forward, 3 + 5. *'Bloodshed:' Down, Forward, 1. *'Bloodlust:' Down, Forward, 1 + 5. *'Machete Toss:' Down, Back, 2. *'Machete Throw:' Down, Back, 2 + 5. *'Psycho Slash:' Back, Forward, 2. *'Hack n' Slash:' Back, Forward, 2 + 5. Variation: Relentless *'Back Breaker:' Down, Back, Forward, 1. *'Spine Shatter:' Down, Back, Forward, 1 + 5. *'Choke:' Down, Forward, 1. *'Choke Slam:' Down, Forward, 1 + 5. *'Tight Squeeze:' Down, Back, Forward, 2. *'Crippler:' Down, Back, Forward, 2 + 5. *'Temple Punch:' Back, Forward, 3. *'Temple Slam:' Back, Forward, 3 + 5. *'Corpse Grab:' Down, Back, 1. *'Corpse Slam:' Down, Back, 1 + 5. *'Killing Machine:' Down, Down, 4. *'Pursuit:' Down, Down, 3. *'Dark Pursuit:' Down, Down, 3 + 5. *'Lake Mist:' Down, Back, 2. *'Blood Mist:' Down, Back, 2 + 5. X-Ray Attack *'The Horror:' L2 + R2/LT + RT Finishing Moves Fatalities: *'Kill For Mother (Mid):' Down, Forward, Down, Forward, 2. *'Sleeping Bag Killer (Mid):' Down, Back, Forward, 4 + 5. *'Stage Fatality (Close): '''Down, Back, Forward, Forward. 'Brutalities: *'Blunt Trauma (Universal): ' Win both rounds, end fight with Temple Punch or Temple Slam. *'''Go to Hell (Universal): Player must be a good distance away from the opponent before connecting the final hit. Final hit must come from Jason's X-Ray, 'The Horror'. *'Blood Bath (Slasher only):' Player must hold Up during the final hit, final hit must come from Bloodlust. *'Head Spin (Relentless only):' Must have Pursuit active during final hit, final hit must come from Crippler. *'Spinal Tap (Unstoppable only):' Player must be resurrected in the final round, final hit must come from Back Breaker. *'Cooking with Jason (Slasher only):' Final hit must come from a Throw, hold up while doing the throw. Category:Movesets Category:Walkthroughs Category:Character Subpages Category:Guides